


Games!

by ShadowsButNotDark



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-17 17:46:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3538460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowsButNotDark/pseuds/ShadowsButNotDark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Want to know what happens when you get drunk? Here it is. :P</p>
            </blockquote>





	Games!

When Mrs. Hudson decided to throw a New Years party, you didn't know whether to come or not. On one side, it sounded fun, but then again, Sherlock would be there. And we all know that parties and Sherlock don't mix well. But after begging and begging an more begging from John ( _'Come on, (y/n), I can't do this on my own! You know what happened Cristmas last year! I can't handle him alone, who knows what he will do! etc._ ), you decided to show up. and living in 221C didn't help with the moral obligation either.   
  
So here you were, getting ready for the party, wearing a beautiful dress you bought with Molly. (Description is in, well, the description down below.) Getting the brownies you had made earlier that day, you checked yourself one last time, and then left. The rest had already gotten there, so when you walked through the door, you were greeted by Sherlock, John, Ms Hudson, Greg, Mycroft, Molly and Mary.   
  
"Hello dear!" Mrs. Hudson happily exclaimed. "My my, you look gorgeous!"  
  
"Thank you" you smiled. But before you could say anything else, you were interrupted by Mycroft.  
  
"(Y/n), are those home made brownies?" You couldn't help but giggle slightly at the hopeful expression on his face. He didn't show emotions that often, but when you made brownies, his eyes always seemed to brighten.   
  
"Yes they are. I'll just go put them in the kitchen" you said, and did exactly that. What you didn't notice was Greg following you.   
  
"Want to drink something?" he asked, and you jumped a little.  
  
"Jesus Christ, don't do that..." You turned and saw a smug grin on his face. "Water will do, thank you."  
  
"Water? On New Years Eve? Come on, how about some wine?"  
  
"No, sorry, I promised myself I wouldn't get drunk" you admitted. "You remember what happened on John's birthday, don't you?"  
  
"Yes I do- we all do by the way. But one drink won't get you that smashed."  
  
You wanted to protest, but he was already pouring you a glass. "Alright, fine, just one. And if I do get drunk for any reason at all, I'm blaming you."  
  
"Seems fair" he said, but what you didn't see was him spiking your drink a bit. Okay a whole lot more than a bit. This was going to be an interesting evening he thought, smirk still on his face.  
  
  
  
*Le time skip, brought to you by Caw Caw Industries*  
  
  
  
"(Y/n), get off. Now."  
  
"No! Mus' cuddle!" You protested and clung onto Mycroft even more.   
  
"Remember that I have power and I can have you shot- or worse. Now, get. OFF!"  
  
"Mycroft, there's no use in reasoning now, she's too drunk" Sherlock said dryly.  
  
Which he shouldn't have done, given that his voice reminded you that there was another Holmes you wanted to cuddle.  
  
"Sherloooooooock~"   
  
"What? No, (y/n) nonononono- oomfh!" Cue you tackling him on the couch, and Lestrade and John laughing their asses off.  
  
"And by the way, I'm not drunk. I've only had like, dunno, two drinks?" You bit your lips for a second, thinking. Or attempting to. "Greggy? How many drinks did you give me?" You babbled.  
  
"Just two" he grinned.  
  
"Ohhhhhno, you did somethin', didn't you? What did you put in m' whine?"  
  
"Don't tell me you spiked her drinks..." Sherlock sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.  
  
"Okay, I won't" he grinned.  
  
"Sherlock, you have to admit this is funny though" John said, still laughing about his friend's expression. So were Mary, Molly and Mrs. Hudson, as they were currently taking pictures for later use.  
  
"Let. Me. Go!" he hissed as he pushed you off, making you fall of the couch as well.  
  
"You're lucky you're too cute to be angry at" you muttered. His eyebrow rised as he looked at you, and you huffed. "Don't worry, I'm not into you. I ship Sherolly too hard for that."  
  
The redness on his and Molly's faces were unnoticed by you, as you got up and walked to Greg and slapped him.  
  
"That's for getting me drunk, asshole."  
  
"Language!" Mrs. Hudson said.  
  
"Aww, c'mon! I need my language! It's my way of expressing my special feelings... My mum says I'm special..." you said, and doubled over laughing. No-one else understood the joke of course. Suddenly you stopped, standing staight again, and looked at Greg. "Sorry Greggy, shouldn'tve hit you..." You muttered as you cuddled him.  
  
"It's alright" he said surprised, and you giggled against his chest.  
  
"You have a nice voice. Could lisn' to it all day..." you sighed against his chest.   
  
"Lestrade get that grin off your face" You heard Sherock say behind you.   
  
"Sherlyy, be nice!" you said, tearing away from the hug. "An' could I have your phone? I wanna play a game."  
  
"No."  
  
"Please?"  
  
"No."  
  
Pretty please with a cookie on top?"  
  
"No."  
  
"And isn't it with a cherry on top anyway?" Mary asked.  
  
"Mary Mary Mary... Everyone knows tha' winter isn't a good time fo' cherrieeees..." You sang.  
  
"For a drunk she's surprisingly sharp" John said.  
  
"Probably selective drunkness" you giggled.  
  
"(Y/n), there's no such thing. That probably isn't even a word" Sherlock huffed.  
  
"Are you judging me? You betta not, 'cuz no-one can judge me! ... Except, y'know, judges, since it's their job 'n stuff... But I still wanna play a game!" You pouted. "How 'bout truth or dare?"  
  
"No, absolutely not" The other Holmes said.  
  
"But Myyycrooooooft!!!"  
  
"You seem to have trouble understanding the word 'no' this evening. Allow me to repeat it: NO."  
  
"Your just scared."  
  
"That's 'you're', (y/n). Not 'your'. From 'you are'. No matter how drunk, never make that mistake" Sherlock said.  
  
"Wha...? Anyway, Mycroft is jus' a big softie! OH MY GOD! HE'S MYCROSOFT!" you yelled, making everyone laugh, except for Mycrosoft- ehm, Mycroft, of course. "C'mon, cheer up, sour puss..." To which you doubled over laughing again, remembering a certain movie about Lego Batman.   
  
I take it you all know what I'm talking about, If you don't, google it. Srsly, do it.   
  
"All right, Imma step outside of the room for a sec, calm down a little, and then come back" you sighed. As you walked out of the door you pretended to stumble, and leaned on the wall for cover (while stealing Sherlock's pink phone, but shhh, he can't know.) As John came to your side, you just waved him away. "I'm fine, I'm fine" you mumbled, and walked downstairs.  
  
When you were in the hall you got the phone and unlocked it, once you were sure no-one was watching you. Pressing on the contact list you only found one number, and pressed it, bringing the phone to your ear.  
  
Ringing...  
  
Ringing...  
  
Ringing...  
  
_"Sherlock, dear, did you call me to wish me a happy New Year?"_  a cheery and slightly Irish voice greeted you.  
  
"No, Sherlock isn't here, it's (y/n). Well actually he is here but he can't know I'm calling you so shhh" you giggled. "But happy New Year!"  
  
_"Happy New Year to you too darling. You're the lovely woman who lives in 221C, right?"_  
  
"Yup, that's me!"  
  
_"Then may I ask why you are calling me? Cerainly it can't be just to give me New Year's wishes?"_  
  
"No, see the thing is, I want to play a game 'cuz we're having a party but Mycrosoft don't wanna play with me- he's a wus, y'know- and Mary don't know shit 'bout cherries. And since you always like to play games with Sherlock, I thought I could always ask you! So, wanna come over and do something fun?"  
  
_".... .... Are you drunk?"_  
  
"HOLY SHIT HOW DID YOU KNOW THAT?! ARE YOU A WIZARD OR SOMETHIN'?? THAT WOULD BE SOOO AWESOME!! I CAN ALREADY SEE YOU GIVIN' DEFENSE AGAINST THE DARK ARTS AT HOGWARTS OR SOMETHIN'! Though you would have to be careful about Snape, he's after that job for ages no-"  
  
"(y/n), who are you talking to?" a baritone voice said behind you.   
  
ShitShitShitShitShitShitShitShitShitShitShitShitShitShitShitShitShitShitShitShitShitShitShitShitShitShitShitShitShitShitShitShitShitShitShitShitShitShitShitShitShitShitShitShitShitShitShitShitShitShitShitShitShitShitShitShitShitShitShitShitShitShitShitShitShitShitShitShitShitShitShitShitShitShitShitShitShitShitShitShitShitShitShitShitShitShitShitShitShitShitShitShitShitShitShitShitShitShitShitShitShitShitShitShitShitShitShitShitShitShitShitShitShitShitShitShitShitShitShitShitShitShitShitShitShitShitShitShitShitShitShitShitShitShitShitShitShitShitShitShitShitShitShitShitShitShitShitShitShitShitShitShitShitShitShitShitShitShitShitShitShitShitShitShitShitShitShitShitShitShitShitShitShitShitShitShitShitShitShitShitShitShitShitShitShitShitShitShitShitShitShitShitShitShitShitShitShitShitShitShitShitShitShitShitShitShitShitShitShitShitShitShitShitShitShitShitShitShitShitShitShitShitShitShitShitShitShitShitShitShitShitShitShitShitShitShitShitShitShitShitShitShitShitShitShitShitShitShitShitShitShitShitShitShitShitShitShitShitShitShitShitShitShitShitShitShitShitShitShitShitShitShitShitShitShitShitShitShitShitShitShitShitShitShitShitShitShitShitShitShitShitShitShitShitShitShitShitShitShitShitShitShitShitShitShitShitShitShitShitShitShitShitShitShitShitShitShitShitShitShitShitShitShitShitShitShitShitShitShitShit  
  
...  
  
"The Doctor."  
  
"Doctor who?"  
  
"EXACTLY!" you cheered, and turned around with the phone still in your hand.  
  
When Sherlock's eyes fell on the device in your hand blood drained from his face. "(Y/N)!!"  
  
"WHAT!"  
  
"Are you calling Moriarty?! Why on earth are you doing that?!"  
  
"Because I want to play a game and you guys don't wanna play with me!" you yelled back as he stormed off the stairs and grasped the phone from your hand. Even without the device pressed to your ears you could hear the laughing on the other side of the line.   
  
_"I guess this means I'm not welcome anymore?"_  you faintly heard.  
  
"You never were" Sherlock hissed, putting tho phone to his ear. Standing a bit closer, you were able to follow the conversation.  
  
_"Aww, Sherlock, now you're just hurting my feelings. And probably hers as well."_  
  
"You don't have any feelings, as for her, she's drunk."  
  
_"She's still fun though, who knows I might pay her a small visit when she's sober again. After all, she did call me, not the other way around."_  
  
"Don't you dare."  
  
"Awwww, but Sherloooooock!" you whined.  
  
While Sherlock glared at you, you heard Moriarty laughing on the other side of the line.  
  
_"I'll be hanging up now, good night!"_  
  
"ByeJimmieboyTooBadYou'reAPsychopathCuzYou'reReallyCuteBye!" You yelled into the phone before Sherlock hung up. When he didn't stop glaring at you, you mumbled: "I'm in trouble, aren't I?"  
  
"Oh yes, you are."

**Author's Note:**

> Description dress: remember that tress that you saw in a store and that you found absolutely beautiful but that you didn't buy because of reasons? That dress. You're wearing that dress, and you're looking absolutely wonderful. (^-^)


End file.
